Bantuan Lima Kesatria
by Kakarotomo
Summary: disclaimer: Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi and Mahabarata by Vyasa warnings : Para tokoh Pandawa dianggap merupakan perwakilan dari epos Mahabarata, sama halnya seperti Cao Cao dari Romance of Three Kingdoms. Kabar mengejutkan datang dari Azazel. Sakra yang dikenal sebagai dewa terkuat mengirimkan bantuan lima kesatria untuk membantu Gremory membasmi para anggota Chaos Brigade.


**Bantuan Lima Kesatria**

**Bagian 1**

Akhir - akhir ini, Aku mulai menikmati kehidupan sekolahku.

Karena kami banyak di serang oleh musuh yang kuat dan aku juga punya pengalaman nyaris mati, rasa itu datang selama aku sekolah.

Ah, mungkin karena aku sudah terlalu sering berhadapan dengan Chaos Brigade sehingga kesibukan di sekolah terlihat seperti refresing bagiku. Kedamaian memang yang terbaik.

"Ise-kun, Asia-san, Xenovia, Irina-san, Aku datang mau membahas sesuatu tentang sepulang sekolah—"

Kiba muncul di depan pintu masik kelas! waktu bagus!

"Y-Ya! Kiba! Aku akan datang sekarang! Hey, kalian semua ayo kita pergi!"

Aku meninggalkan kelas selagi mendorong Asia dan yang lainnya keluar.

**###############**

"Bantuan dari Sakra ?"

Berita itu membuat kami terkejut, dewa terkuat dari semua golongan mengulurkan bantuan untuk aliansi merupakan kabar yang tak terduga.

Sensei minum teh dengan santai dan melanjutkan informasi yang dia dapat dari Sirzechs-sama.

"Ya, kita mendapat anggota baru dari Mt. Sumeru .. Mereka adalah keturunan petarung legendaris dari era Mahabarata yang terkenal paling kuat di India"

"Jadi mereka seperti golongan Pahlawan ya ..?"

Pertanyaan Irina mengingatkanku akan Cao Cao dan para anggota Pahlawan yang kami temui pada saat krisis di dunia bawah. Mungkinkah mereka juga memandang iblis dengan sudut pandang yang sama dengan Cao Cao.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu, tapi mereka tidak memiliki pandangan yang sama dengan Cao Cao"

Syukurlah, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika itu terjadi.

"Mereka adalah Lima Pandava, lima prajurit yang terlahir dari energi spiritual para dewa mitologi Hindu."

"Pandava?"

Yah, nama itu pernah mampir ke otakku saat aku sedikit mempelajari mitologi Hindu. Aku pernah mendengar kisah kepahlawanan mereka saat perang dahsyat di tanah Hindustan.

"Dan untuk kalian, aku akan menyiapkan jad..."

CAAAPPP

Sebuah panah melesat melewati kepala Sensei dan menancap di tembok.

Semua anggota memasang posisi siaga dan mengawasi setiap sudut ruangan. Aku langsung memasang gauntletku untuk berjaga - jaga.

Mustahil ada teroris ada di ruangan klub!

"Oh, inikan?"

Ternyata sebuah kertas surat ada di panah tersebut.

"Semua, tenanglah ... salah seorang dari mereka yang kuceritakan baru saja mengirim pesan"

Setelah mendengar perintah Sensei, kami langsung menurunkan senjata. Sensei membuka surat dan membacanya.

[ Yo, Azazel ...Aku Arjuna, utusan dari Ayahanda Indra. Panahku tidak menancap di kepalamu,kan? Saat ini kami masih ada di Kyoto untuk piknik. Besok pagi kami akan mengunjungi kalian di sekolah. Oh,ya ... jangan lupa siapkan bahan makanan yang banyak untuk kakakku, yang mentah saja tidak apa - apa, biar dia saja yang masak sendiri...Sampai jumpa ]

Semua memasang _"poker face"_ setelah membaca pesan tadi.

Arjuna! Seseorang baru saja mengirim pesan dari luar kota dengan cara memanah dan panahnya sampai ke targetnya. Apakah mereka tidak dibelikan handphone oleh Sakra?!

"Jika Sawyasachi yang melakukan ini, hal seperti ini bisa saja terjadi"

Sensei mengatakan itu dengan wajah santai.

"Arjuna alias Sawyasachi... ahli pemanah absolut, dia yang mengirim pesan tadi...Yudhistira ,ahli strategi sekaligus anak tertua dari lima bersaudara...Bima, si perut serigala... dan sepasang kembar ahli pengobatan dan pendekar pedang, Nakula dan Sadewa"

Jika melihat titel yang mereka miliki, semua anggota akan setuju jika mereka memiliki keseimbangan tim yang bagus.

"Yah, pokoknya akurlah dengan mereka ... jangan sampai mereka terutama Si Perut Serigala mengamuk di sini."

Hari - hariku dengan para titisan dewa akan dimulai esok pagi.

**Bagian 2  
**

"Ada lima siswa pindahan datang! Dan mereka pria !"

[Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?]

Seluruh kelas berteriak dengan terkejut.

"Um, ini mungkin agak tak biasa sepanjang waktu tahun ini, namun siswa baru akan bergabung."

Semua orang nampak heboh! Para gadis nampak tegang! Sudah jelas kalau kami akan heboh!

"Masuk."

Ada beberapa pria yang masuk setelah ucapan Guru adalah...

[KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!]

Teriakan kehebohan muncul dari para gadis. Lima lelaki berkulit cokelat dengan seragam musim panas berdiri di depan kami semua. Seorang pemuda berperawakan dengan tatapan teduh, anak besar yang tingginya melebihi Sairaorg-san, seorang cassanova dengan senyum yang mampu menghabisi hati para gadis, dan sepasang anak kembar.

Tak salah lagi, mereka yang dibicarakan Sensei kemarin, utusan Sakra!

"Namaku Yudhistira. Dan mereka adalah adik - adikku. Semuanya, mohon kerjasamanya."

Ya, lelaki dengan mata teduh itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai anak tertua dari mereka. Dan si besar melanjutkan perkenalannya.

"Namaku Bima!"

"Arjuna, salam kenal"

[KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ARJUNA-KUUUUUN!]

Tampaknya aku dan Kiba punya saingan berat kali ini.

"Namaku adalah si tampan, Nakula dan adik kembaranku Sadewa, mohon bantuannnya"

Sepasang kembar langsung memasang tanda V sebagai tanda perkenalan mereka.

Yah, mereka utusan yang dikirim Sakra sebagai bentuk aliansi dengan Tiga Kekuatan Besar.

**#################**

Di ruang klub sepulang sekolah.

"Selamat datang di sekolah kami."

Semua anggota klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, Azazel-sensei, dan anggota OSIS berkumpul untuk menyambut Para Pandawa.

"Terima kasih, semuanya. Aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama untuk kedepannya. Mohon bantuannya, teman - teman. Mohon maaf jika kami merepotkan kalian di sini"

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

Semua orang memberinya tepuk tangan. Yudhistira-san memang ahli berkomunikasi, tak heran semua orang senang mendengarkannya.

Sementara Bima dan Koneko-chan asyik berkompetisi menghabiskan cemilan tanpa seorangpun yang menyadarinya.

SPANK

"Kau menghabiskannya lagi ya?"

Si kembar memukul kakaknya sembari memarahinya habis - habisan. Kurasa mereka sering berperan sebagai _tsukkomi* _dalam keluarga mereka.

"Aku minta maaf atas kelakuan kakakku"

Yudistira menundukkan kepalanya. Seharusnya kau lebih memperhatikan adikmu, tuan sabar!

Sensei langsung mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Nanti malam, kita berburu para teroris ... sekalian para tamu kita mengadakan demonstrasi kekuatan pada kita."

[BAIK!]

**Bagian 3  
**

Reruntuhan pabrik di pinggir kota.

Kelompok Gremory dan para Pandava sudah berkumpul di depan gerbang .

Langit menjadi gelap. Terdapat beberapa kehadiran yang berselimut dengan permusuhan dan hasrat membunuh.

"-Kelompok Gremory huh. Kalian datang cepat sekali."

Seorang yang muncul dari kegelapan adalah seorang pria yang mengenakan jubah hitam. Dari kegelapan disekitar pria itu, benda benda hitam abnormal dengan bentuk manusia menunjukkan diri mereka. Bukan hanya belasan. Mungkin ada sampai ratusan jumlah monster humanoid itu di dalam pabrik. Para penyihri juga nampa di situ. Buchou mengambil selangkah ke depan dan bertanya dengan nada dingin.

"Khaos Brigade – Kutebak kalian dari golongan Pahlawan? Hallo. Namaku adalah Rias Gremory. Aku adalah Iblis Kelas Tinggi yang diminta mengurus kota ini oleh aliansi tiga Kekuatan Besar."

Mendengar sapaan Buchou, si pria itu menyeringai.

"Ya, aku mengenalmu. Adik perempuan Maou. Tujuan kami adalah memurnikan kalian para Iblis dan menyelamatkan kota ini."

Dia menatap kami seolah kami adalah sampah.

Ya, orang ini adalah anggota dari kelompok bernama "Golongan Pahlawan". Saat dia melihat ke arah Yudhis-san, dia memasang ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Kau, bukankah kau keturunan Pandava asli?! Kenapa kau memihak para iblis"

"Kedamaian adalah hak segala makhluk di dunia ini termasuk iblis. Kau akan mendapat akibatnya jika kau menganggu kedamaian."

Aku setuju, Yudhis-san!

Tunggu! Kemana si anak besar itu ?

Tercium harum daging barbeque dari bawah pohon. Setelah pandangan semua orang tertuju ke arah itu, suasana langsung berubah. Tampak Bima asyik memanggang daging sendirian.

Dalam situasi seperti ini, kenapa dia tetap makan ?!

Yudhis-san, tolong hukum adikmu!

"Maafkan aku, adikku memang mudah lapar kalau tengah malam seperti ini"

Setelah menghukum adiknya sejenak, Yudhis-san langsung kembali ke posisi semula. Semua langsung mengambil posisi menyerang.

FLASH!

Gauntletku bersinar merah. Aku segera memasuki mode Balance Break dan melangkah ke depan sebagai penyerang depan. Di saat yang sama aku mengeluarkan Ascalon dan menyerahkannya pada Xenovia. .

Penyerang depan dua orang terdiri atas aku dalam Balance Breaker,Bima-san dan Kiba berdiri di depan. Sedikit jauh dari kami adalah Xenovia sebagai pendukung dan Arjuna-san sebagai penyerang jarak jauh. Perannya adalah mendukung kami dan di saat yang sama menyerang musuh sebagai penyerang depan.

Penyerang tengah adalah Irina, Sadewa, Koneko-chan, dan Gasper. Mereka mendukung penyerang depan dan melindungi penjaga belakang, dan juga melakukan hal hal seperti pendukung kekuatan tengah. Lalu Koneko-chan dan Irina berperan mengalahkan musuh yang kami lupa habisi.

Penjaga belakang adalah Buchou, Akeno-san, Yudhistira-san, Nakula dan Asia. Buchou adalah pemimpin yang mengkoordinasi serangan berdasarkan arahan Yudhistira-san serta melakukan serangan pendukung. Akeno-san juga mendukung kami dengan menyerang dari belakang dengan kekuatan Iblisnya. Peran Asia mengirim aura penyembuh pada penyerang depan kalau kami sampai terluka. Nakula menjadi pengawal pribadi Asia. Dia sengaja ditempatkan dibelakang karena memiliki wadah yang berisi [ Fountain of Youth ]. Menurut Sensei, kombinasi pusaka tersebut dengan Twiling Healing milik Asia bisa memaksimalkan aura penyembuhan. Sedangkan Yudhistira berperan memikirkan strategi dan sebagai pelindung utama di garis belakang.

WUUUUSSSHHHHHHH

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Bima langsung menyerang ke arah para teroris. Sekumpulan monster humanoid mengepungnya.

ROOOOAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Gema teriakan Bima menghancurkan para monster tanpa sisa. Suaranya memekakkan telinga kami. Beberapa bagian gedung retak oleh teriakan keras itu.

"Raungan Hanoman, kau bisa menghancurkan sihir yang berbentuk monster panggilan dengan teknik itu.

Yudhis-san menjelaskan beberapa teknik yang dimiliki adik - adiknya kepada Buchou.

Beberapa teroris membuat lingkaran sihir dan mengarahkan ke Bima.

"Rasakan, pahlawan palsu!"

WUUNGGGG

Kabut hitam menyelubungi Bima-san, itu kabut racun!. Dan dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Menyedihkan, racun ini tidak sebanding dengan bisa Naga Taksaka"

[Rujakpolo!]

WUUSSHHHHHHHHHH

Sebuah gada berwarna perak dengan tiga bola mutiara biru di dalamnya. Dia muncul dari teritori pribadinya.

Dia memegang dan langsung mengibaskan senjata gadanya dan membuat kabut lenyap. Kemudian gada itu dilemparkan ke udara. Senjata itu mengapung di udara seolah tengah dikontrol pemiliknya. Ketika gada itu mengapung, Bima-san tampak komat - kamit membaca mantera tertentu.

"Habisi mereka!"

SWIFT

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Gada itu berputar menghajar semua penyerang garis depan. Mereka tumbang terkena serangan beruntun dari Rujakpolo. Tiba - tiba sebuah panah cahaya meluncur ke arah Bima-san.

PSSYYYUUUUUTTTT

"Tak akan kubiarkan!"

CUT

Kiba menebas panah itu dengan kecepatan dewa. Bima tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sankyu, Yuuto-san, kau amat mirip dengan adikku soal berpedang"

"Sama - sama...jangan lengah, kawan!"

Sementara, para teroris bertarung dengan sengit dengan kami. Aku melepaskan beberapa peluru Dragon Shot dan menghabisi para musuh. Koneko dan Gasper melumpuhkan pergerakan musuh. Musuh yang lolos ditangani oleh Xenovia dan Irina. Sementara Arjuna-san melindungi anggota dengan serangan jarak jauh.

[Gendiwa!]

Sebuah busuh dan tempat anak panah muncul dari teritorinya. Arjuna langsung mengambil sebuah panah dan menembakkannya ke angkasa.

SWINGGG

Panah tersebut menggandakan dirinya menjadi ribuan anak panah dan menghujani para teroris. Mereka lenyap seketika begitu terkena panah. Saat itu kurasakan ada aura besar terkonsentrasi.

"Makan ini, adik perempuan Maou!"

Para penyihir wanita membuat tembakan besar dan menargetkan ke garis belakang.

Gawat! Jika itu terjadi maka...

"Lindungilah mereka, Tunggulnaga"

Yudhis-san membuka sebuah payung pusaka kuno dan menangkis serangan itu.

DOONN

Serangan tersebut memantul ke arah lain dan meledakkan area kosong. Untunglah mereka selamat. Buchou dan Akeno-san melancarkan kombo serangan balik. Power of Destruction dan Halilintar Suci!, kombo yang paling mematikan dalam kelompok kami.

"HAAA!"

BLAAR BLAAR BLAAR

Semua teroris habis oleh kombo Onee-sama. Dan Yudhistira langsung mengomandoi serangan final.

"Sadewa, luncurkan Maniktira!"

Sadewa langsung mengambil busur dan anak panahnya. Setelah ditembakkan ke atas basis pertahanan musuh, panah tersebut langsung meluncur dan berubah menjadi air bah.

"Semua! Menghindar!"

Kami langsung mundur ke garis belakang. Di sisi lain, para penyihir teroris terlambat menyelamatkan diri. Mereka tersapu air bah.

Jadi ini kekuatan panah Manikitira, hebat!

Musuh berhasil dipukul mundur ke basis mereka. Sementara kondisi kami saat ini sudah mencapai batasnya. Saat aku mengkonfirmasi bahwa semua musuh sudah dikalahkan, sensasi aneh langsung terasa di kulit kami. Tampak aura hitam berkumpul dan membentuk sebuah wujud yang mengerikan. Wujudnya mirip Chimera yang ada di mitologi Yunani.

BOKO! BEKI!

Tubuhnya membesar dan merusak atap pabrik. Itu gabungan semua monster humanoid yang sudah kami kalahkan! Sekarang mereka mengambil wujud monster setinggi lima puluh meter. Setelah proses transformasi selesai, dia langsung menembakan laser besar dari mulut singanya.

DOOON

KABOOMM

Ledakan itu membuat pabrik mengalami keruntuhan. Kami langsung kocar - kacir menyelamatkan diri. Ketika Asia berusaha berlari menyelamatkan diri, dia terjatuh. Pada saat yang sama, reruntuhan atap jatuh menuju Asia.

"ASSIAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku menggunakan booster dan meluncur ke arah Asia. Saat aku berhasil mencapai Asia, tiba - tiba armorku lenyap. Terpaksa aku melindunginya dengan tubuh telanjangku.

Aku tertimpa reruntuhan sementara Asia tidak terluka sama sekali karena berada di bawahku. Dia menatapku dengan mata berair.

"Ise!"

Samar - samar kudengar teriakan Buchou dan perlahan kesadaranku lenyap.

**Bagian 4  
**

Sebelumnya, aku Kiba dan para anggota kelompok Gremory dibantu para Pandava bertarung melawan Khaos Brigade. Situasi tak terduga terjadi saat monster - monster yang kami kalahkan bersatu dan menghancurkan pabrik. Saat semua anggota dievakuasi dari area pabrik, Ise-kun tidak sadarkan diri karena tertimpa reruntuhan saat menyelamatkan Asia.

Yudhis-san yang semula hanya mengamati dari garis belakang melangkah ke depan. Dia memasang ekspresi penuh kemarahan.

"Jadi ini kekuatan Annihilation Maker yang sering dibicarakan Ayahanda Yama!"

Dia terus melangkah ke depan dengan ekspresi datar dan memancarkan aura padat. Kualitas energinya cukup membuat kami menggigil.

"Jika kesabaran kakak sudah habis, berarti dia akan menggunakan teknik Tiwikrama"

Arjuna mengucapkan itu dengan ekspresi tertekan. Itu berarti kakaknya akan menggunakan jurus yang berbahaya.

"Semua! Bubarkan formasi! Biar kakak saja yang mengambil jatahnya hari ini!"

Bima berteriak kepada semua orang. Tampaknya dia juga mengalami perasaan yang sama dengan Arjuna.

Setelah semua menjauh dari arena pertarungan, kami langsung mengambil membuat basis sementara yang terletak agak jauh dari reruntuhan pabrik. Tak lupa Ise-kun yang masih tak sadarkan diri ikut dievakuasi dari tempat tersebut .

Nakula mengeluarkan sesuatu berbentuk wadah air emas.

"Asia-san, Salurkan aura penyembuhmu ke wadah ini"

Dengan berlinang air mata, Asia menyalurkan aura hijau ke wadah. Kemudian, Nakula membaca mantera tertentu dan membuka wadah tersebut.

"Ini adalah air kehidupan. Dia bisa menghidupkan jiwa yang mati tidak pada waktunya dan menyembuhkan luka fatal pada tubuh."

Nakula-san meminumkan air tersebut ke Ise. Setelah air masuk ke tenggorokan Ise, perlahan luka pada sekujur tubuhnya menutup dengan cepat. Aku mencoba mengecek detak jantungnya.

"Detak jantungnya kembali normal!"

Para gadis memasang ekspresi gembira bercampur haru saat kunyatakan denyut kehidupan Ise-kun kembali normal. Perlahan mata Ise-kun terbuka.

"Uhh... dimana aku?"

"Ise!"

"Ise-kun!"

"Ise-san!"

"Ise-senpai!"

Para gadis menyerbu Ise-kun yang baru saja kembali dari komanya. Tiba - tiba, Ise-kun kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Dia hanya kelelahan"

Ucapan Akeno-san membuat kami tenang. Kami langsung mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Yudhis-san berada. Tampaknya dia akan melakukan teknik gila itu. Aku bertanya pada Bima-san yang masih terpaku memandang kakaknya.

"Bima-san, apa itu Tiwikrama?"

"Itu teknik yang membiarkan kau menghisap energi alam dan membuatmu berubah menjadi monster saat kau marah. Hanya kakakku yang berhasil mengendalikan teknik wujud dahsyatnya itu karena dia memiliki pengendalian emosi yang terbaik di antara kami. Dan selama ini, aliran ki-nya disegel dengan menggunakan gelang khusus di kakinya "

"Seperti teknik youjutsukah?"

"Mungkin seperti itu. Jika kakak menyentuh segel itu dalam keadaan emosi memuncak, maka aliran ki dari alam sekitarnya akan terhisap dan meluap di dalam tubuhnya. Itulah yang membuat dia mampu bertransformasi menjadi monster"

Saat kami melihat ke area pabrik, tampak Yudhis-san berkonsentrasi menghisap ki dari alam sekitarnya. Lau gelang yang melingkari kaki kanannya dilepaskannya dengan paksa.

KAAA

BOKO BEKI

Sebuah sinar menyelubunginya, tampak tubuhnya membengkak dan memutih. Terus membesar hingga mencapai atap. Rambutnya memanjang dan taring dan kuku tajam bermunculan. Empat tangan tambahan muncul dan bergerak seperti tangan yang utama. Kini raksasa putih telah muncul di hadapun kami semua.

"Brahala telah muncul"

Sepersekian detik setelah Sadewa mengucapkan kata itu.

GOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Raksasa yang dipanggil Brahala itu meraung keras. Raungannya menghancurkan area sekelilingnya. Selesai meraung, dia berlari menuju monster chimera tersebut dan mencengkramnya dengan empat lengan. Lalu, dia menggunakan lengan utamanya untuk memukul chimera tersebut.

BUG BUG BUG BUG BUG BUG

Bunyi pukulannya menggetarkan area. Setelah puas memukul, Brahala melempar chimera tersebut ke sisi utara area pabrik. Chimera tersebut jatuh dan mengerang keras. Bagian wajah singanya telah mati dihajar Brahala. Tinggal wajah kambing dan ekor ular yang tersisa.

Chimera tersebut mengaum dengan penuh kemarahan dan melompat ke arah Brahala.

Dia bermaksud menyerang dengan ekor berbisanya!

Saat ekor berbentuk ular itu hendak mematuk lengan Brahala, Brahala mencengkeramnya dan menggigitnya dengan taringnya. Setelah bagian ular itu mati, dia memotong dengan kukunya.

HOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chimera itu tampak kesakitan setelah dua bagian vitalnya dihajar habis - habisan. Brahala mengangkat tubuh Chimera tersebut dan membantingnya keras - keras ke tanah.

BUUMMMMMMMMM

Chimera tersebut tergeletak tak berdaya. Brahala langsung memegang tanduknya dan memutarnya kuat - kuat.

KRAKKK

Tanduk Chimera telah dipatahkan, dan Brahala langsung melakukan serangan terakhir. Dia menusuk kepala chimera dengan tanduk musuhnya sendiri

CRASSSHHH

Akhirnya Chimera mati, sementara raksasa tersebut meraung keras mengumumkan kemenangannya.

GOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Setelah teriakan kemenangannya berakhir, tubuh raksasa itu memancarkan sinar terang dan perlahan menyusut ke ukuran kecil. Akhirnya, raksasa itu berubah ke wujud Yudhis-san. Tiba - tiba dia jatuh tak sadarkan diri setelah pertarungannya berakhir.

"KAKAK!"

Kami langsung membawa Ise-kun dan Yudhis-san ke kediaman Hyoudou untuk mendapat perawatan.

**Bagian 5**

Tiba - tiba aku terbangun di sebuah kamar yang tak asing.

"Inikan...?"

Yah, aku mendapati diriku terbaring di kamarku sendiri. Saat aku mengecek tubuhku, tak ada lagi luka yang tersisa. Mungkin Asia sudah menyembuhkan lukaku. Aku melihat ke arah Buchou dan Asia yang tertidur di sampingku. Terlihat jam beker menunjukkan pukul empat pagi.

Aku memutuskan untuk menuju lantai dasar tempat para Pandava menginap. Ketika aku keluar dari kamar, tiba - tiba Akeno-san muncul di hadapanku.

"Ara, kau sudah baikan?"

"Sepertinya sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya..Um di mana mereka?"

"Untuk sementara, Yudhis-san dirawat di rumah sakit milik keluarga Gremory. Tubuhnya mengalami kekacauan aliran-ki semenjak dia memaksakan dirinya menggunakan jurus berbahaya. Adik - adiknya ikut untuk menungguinya pulih kembali."

Untuk sementara aku merasa iri dengan Yudhis-san karena aku hanya anak tunggal. Akeno memelukku dan mengatakan hal yang bisa membuatku mimisan.

"Ah, wajahmu menunjukkan kau ingin punya anak ya?"

"Tidak ... tidak ... tidak, aku hanya iri dengan Yudhis-san karena dia mempunyai saudara yang selalu peduli dengannya. Itu saja yang aku rasakan."

"Walaupun kau tak punya adik laki - laki, masih ada peluang untuk memiliki anak laki - laki kan?"

AAAAAAAAAAAA

Kalimat penutup itu membuat jiwaku serasa melayang ke dunia Chichigami-sama.


End file.
